The PERFECT End of the World
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Mana has some ideas on the perfect way the world could end, and decides to share them with her BFF Miho... just a bit of randomness inspired by a conversation with my best friend over some craziness. :D


MBP: So, this is a conversation my friend and I had over the internet… My friend and I are weird… but I could so see Mana and Miho doing this, so I had to put this up…

Rini: ….You're crazy.

MBP: Shush! You have no room to talk!

Ama: Yeah Rini… you shoved Taru into a maid's dress yesterday!

MBP: SHE WHAT? Rini, you shouldn't…

Ama: Anyone who has their sanity knows that Taru should be in a schoolgirl's uniform!

Kio: Um…

Rini: KIO!

Ama: GRAB HIM!

MBP: Wait, what are you… I give up on them. I'll just let them run loose, and maybe they'll leave me alone… Anyways, enjoy this randomness…

* * *

_**The PERFECT End of the World**_

_**MiholovesRyou has logged into the chat room.**_

_**MagicianGirlMana has logged into the chat room.**_

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ OH MY GOD! MAHADO'S GETTING ME TICKETS TO SEE ONE DIRECTION NEXT YEAR!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Miho luvs One Direction!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ ME TOO! I'm so excited I get to see them!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Lucky…

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Don't worry Miho; if I get extra tix, you're sooooo getting one! I can't go see the best boy band ever without my bestie with me!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Yay!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ I want to meet them sooooo badly! Especially Harry and Zayn because I love them. I want to meet them both and marry them… at the same time! And I want it to be legal, and every Directioner will be jealous of me, because I get them both!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ They'd be very jealous!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ I'm not delusional though! I know it would never happen… but if it did happen, it would be a sign that all my dreams are coming true, and my marriage to Harry and Zayn would make my other celebrity loves jealous, and Matt Bomer would reproduce by himself and have lots of beautiful talented children running around the world! *hearts*

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Matt Bomer?

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ A beautiful man who can act, sing, and dance.

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Ooooh, Miho likes him!

_**MagicianGirlMana: **_ME TOO! Anyways, there would be so many beautiful, amazingly talented people around because of his ability to reproduce by himself, and the hearts of everyone in the world would be touched, and there would be peace, and the economy would be better!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Miho doesn't get it…

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ You don't need to. You just need to understand the world would have beautiful people roaming around, and they'd be all over the place, and they would be beautiful, and it would be a beautiful life.

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ What if it got so beautiful that the world couldn't handle it and we'd all burn and the world would end? THAT WOULD BE BAD! DO YOU WANT THAT?

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Miho, calm down! *sweats* The world would end at the sight of beauty! It would be like having a million Ryou clones around, being… whatever it is you think is awesome about him. Wouldn't that be great?

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Miho loves Ryou! *hearts*

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Yeah, I know that… Anyways, I like the way the world ends in my vision better. After all, it's better than nuclear war, right?

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ THERE'S A WAR? War is bad! *cries*

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ No, there's no war! Miho, there's cotton candy!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Cotton candy! Yay!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ And while the world is burning because there is too much beauty, there would be more beauty in the form of love triangles and yaoi!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Yaoi?

_**MagicianGirlMana: **_Yeah, Hetalia yaoi! We need some good Hetalia cosplayers acting out some GerIta!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ GerIta?

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Germany and Italy. Remember? PASTA!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ No…

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ …I'll show you when I go to sleep over at your place tomorrow. And I'll show you my love triangle… PrussiaxHungaryxAustria!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Miho's confused…

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Don't worry about that! Just hear this last part, kay kay?

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Kay kay!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ At the end of the world, we need… background music!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ What?

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Background music! As the world ends, we need One Direction to sing, and then the world would end perfectly! It would be awesome!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Would there be candy?

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ OF COURSE!

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Yay!

_**MagicianGirlMana:**_ Oh, Mahado's home! I gotta go before he gets in and catches me! He doesn't know I know where he hid my laptop when he took it! I'll see you tomorrow!

_**MagicianGirlMana has logged out.**_

_**MiholovesRyou:**_ Mana? Mana? Where are you? MIHO'S SAD!

* * *

MBP: Minus the sad ending of being all alone in a chat room with no idea where to go, that was kind of how the conversation went.

Rini: With the necessary cuts, word changes, and the fact that you weren't in a chat room at all…

MBP: Shush Rini! Go stuff Kio in some fluffy pink dress!

Rini: Really?

MBP: What? …No!

Rini: Oh Kio, come here! I'm gonna get you!

MBP: I'm sorry Kio. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the randomness! Please review!


End file.
